One Life One Truth One Dream
by NessieandJake4EvaNEva
Summary: So Renesmee has broken and torn her family apart. Put her mother and grandmother in the Vicious hands of the Volturi. Her father and grandfather are on the run from her and her heart is broken. Will she end her life at the hands of the Volturi or will a friend in a black cloak save her from herself? A/N The wolf packs do not exist so none of the characters do either.
1. Preface

**Okay I got this idea from another story I was reading so if it reminds you of another one don't tell me I don't actually care**

* * *

Preface

(Renesmee's POV)

I couldn't believe I had been so stupid. He was a shapeshifter human hybrid and I was a Vampire human hybrid. I should have known he would hurt me. But this is what I've become. I had ripped my family to pieces and hidden them in several different vaults and handed my mother and grandmother over to the Volturi. My father and grandfather were both on the run from me. How could I have done this? How could I betray the Cullen crest? I only had one way to put this right. Go to the Volturi and get myself killed.

"You don't need to do that Renesmee. There is another way" he called. I jumped. I thought he was on the other side of the world.  
"Daddy" I whispered.


	2. Chapter 1- Betrayal

**Hey guys. Don't own twilight. Remember that cause I'm not repeating myself.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Betrayal

(Renesmee's POV)

I stared at him. His dark brown eyes burning. His hair was drenched with sweat and rain so it stuck to his face and was flat against his head. He was trembling viciously.  
"You want me to do what?" I asked quietly.  
"It's the only way that we can be together, Renesmee" he replied. His voice was so final that I started to cry. He was making me chose between my family and the love of my life. I began shaking then I bolted towards the airport. I had plenty of money on me so I booked a fight to Volterra. The only way I was going to be able to do this was using the Volturi to my advantage. When the plane landed it was early morning but I wasn't tired or hungry/thirsty. I'd hunted before I came, I'd eaten on the plane and I'd slept on the plane. I was fine so I started running through the streets of Volterra, looking for the clock tower. Luck was on my side and I caught Alec's scent. I followed it and to a grate in a side alley beside the clock tower. I lifted just enough to slid in and hung onto it until it shut. I walked down the tunnel, still following Alec's scent and came to a guarded door. Felix was the one guarding it.  
"Hello half form. What can I do you for?" he asked, grinning. I didn't smile back and replied,  
"I need to talk to Aro. I want to give him my family." Felix whistled and Alec came down the hallway then stopped when he saw me.  
"Take her to Aro. She wants to hand over the Cullen coven" Felix explained. I slid past Felix and followed Alec down a maze of hallways until we reached a chamber room. Alec waited momentarily then Aro called us in and I followed him into the cavernous room. Jane saw me and looked puzzled.  
"I don't understand Brother. You went hunting not tracking" she said. Alec shrugged and took his place beside his sister. Aro looked confused but stood up to meet me.

"Sweet Renesmee, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked. He gestured for my hand so I gave it to him. He clasped my hand and closed his eyes. I knew he saw every touch I'd had with _him _but I didn't care at this point. A few seconds later Aro opened his eyes, smiled and beckoned Jane to his side.  
"Take her to Adrianna. Let her use the phone" he said.  
"Yes master" Jane uttered then walked out of the room. Aro gestured for me to follow so I fluttered after the more painful of the Witch twins. When we were a few steps out of the chamber Jane stopped and turned towards me.  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded, her voice shrill and irritatingly childish. She was shorter than me now because I was physically fifteen, although I was only five and a half, so I avoided her eyes even when she tried to hold my gaze. Suddenly I was burning and I groaned.  
"Fine. I'm here to hand over my family. Aro knows what I'm planning but you don't need to know. If he wants you to know he can tell you himself" I snapped. Jane huffed and quickly started walking down a hall I hadn't been down before and we got into an elevator. Jane pressed a button and we started going up in silence. When the doors opened again Jane walked down a few more hallways then stopped at a posh office. There was a human woman sat behind a desk. By the looks of it, she'd only just arrived.

The woman looked up at Jane and smiled.  
"Buongiorno Jane. Come posso aiutare voi e il vostro amico?" she said. I understood, from Edward's year and a half of teaching, that she was speaking Italian and she was asking how she could help Jane and her friend, me.  
"Arianna Let Renesmee qui utilizzare il telefono" Jane replied. She plainly told the woman to let me use the phone. Arianna, the woman I guessed, nodded and gestured to me to go ahead. I walked behind the desk and dialed the Cullen house phone at a speed inhumanely possible. Carlisle picked up on the first ring.  
"Hello?" he answered.  
"Carlisle, I need help. The Volturi kidnapped me. I'm in Volterra. Please come and save me. They're going to kill me" I replied, acting so well Jane actually snarled. I raised my eyebrow at her and she looked at me, her face both amused and bemused. I smiled.  
"We're all on our way. Try to delay them, Renesmee" Carlisle replied. I heard several people running past the receiver then I hung up abruptly. I turned to Jane and said,  
"The Cullens are on their way." Jane nodded and lead me back to the chamber room. I walked straight up to Aro and said,  
"The Cullens are on their way. Would you be able to accommodate me here until they arrive?" Aro nodded and I stood beside Jane and Alec. I stood out like a diamond against charcoal. Caius seemed to notice because he threw a black cloak in my size at me. I pulled it on in defeat and Aro told me it suited me. Jane glared at me for that although it wasn't even my fault. Why the hell was a Witch twin jealous of me? I waited for hours on end then suddenly the entire Cullen clan burst into the chamber, Bella and Edward on point. The instant I saw my father I thought of what was going on. His eyes widened as he stared at me.

"You set us up" Edward hissed. I smiled weakly then when Edward and Carlisle left the room, Felix and Demetri slammed the doors behind them. Bella looked terrified and her eyes were locked on me.  
"You joined the Volturi?" she asked. I shook my head and Alec released his mist. Bella was so focused on me that she didn't project her shield onto the Cullens. I smiled then Demetri and Felix took hold of Esmé and Bella.  
"What's going on?" Bella demanded. Caius walked towards the rest of the Cullens and ripped them into six pieces. I looked away and Jane smiled. Several of the Volturi guard walked out of the room with the pieces and Edward and Carlisle came back in.  
"What's going on?" Bella demanded again. A tear rolled down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away. Edward must have heard the regret in my _voice_ but he didn't react. Aro walked over to Bella and replied,  
"Your daughter handed the entire Cullen coven over to me in return for her protection. I am putting you and Esmé in the tower with Mine and Caius' wives. I couldn't bear to put an old friend and his son in eternal agony so Carlisle and Edward are free do go" he turned towards my father and grandfather, "But I must warn you. Run for your lives. My guard will be after you." Bella shrieked and Felix, who was holding her in place, covered her mouth. Edward and Carlisle sprinted out the castle and I started to tremble. Bella was staring at me, disgusted and betrayed. Jane and Alec grabbed my arms and held me still.  
"What Aro said was a lie. I didn't hand you over for my protection, although I'll need it now, I handed you over, so I could be with my boyfriend. He means more to me than you ever will" I corrected. I smiled the smile I had copied off Jane and let the apathy slid into place, to protect me from the guilt and self-loathing I was bound to feel. Felix and Demetri carried Bella and Esmé out of the room and I walked in front of Aro.  
"I've done my part. I will be leaving now if you don't mind" I said, my voice almost the same as Jane's.  
"Of course you may leave Renesmee. But I do have a proposal. Become a member of my guard. You can help in recruiting members for me" Aro retorted. I froze and nodded. I knew there would be a catch with Aro. Caius promised that I would be protected then Jane and Alec both lead me out of the Castle.

* * *

**Okay guys so that was chapter 1. Tell me what you think and don't forget to R+R**


	3. Chapter 2- Comprehension

**Hey guys I'm glad you've reviewed positive comments. So here's chapter 2**

* * *

Chapter 2- Comprehension  


(Jane's POV)

Renesmee seemed kind of numb as we lead her to the main office at the front of the castle. I wondered if Alec was using his gift on her but this didn't seem like a literal numbness. She was limp as Alec and I carried her. When we sat her on one of the armchairs in the lobby and she was staring forward but she didn't seem to really see anything.  
"Renesmee" Alec said calmly. He'd noticed then. He nodded at me and I whispered,  
"Pain." Renesmee was clearly being affected but she didn't move. I could just see the fire in her eyes.  
"Go ask Aro if we can take her back to Forks Alec" I said. Alec nodded and walked off quickly. I didn't exactly like the girl, and I didn't feel sorry for her but she was clearly not going to be able to get home on her own and this catatonic state would attract the humans attention. Alec was back, surprisingly with our master, within a few minutes.  
"Ah I see what you mean, Alec. Yes take her home. I'll have Heidi be waiting at the airport for you" Aro, our master, said softly. Clearly he felt a yearning for the half-breed. I tried not to let that bother me. If he wanted her that badly he would have forced her to join instead of her mother. Aro handed something to my brother and Alec nodded. Renesmee was still wearing the black cloak so Alec and I took her arms again and, hiding inside our cloaks, ran around to the alley. Alec went first and I threw Renesmee over to him. He growled softly as I landed beside him.  
"There's something wrong with her, Jane, and she can't go to a human doctor because she is not human. We need to find Carlisle" Alec snapped. I nodded and we started to sprint around the edge of the city. To our surprise Edward and Carlisle were waiting by the entrance to the city, in a shaded café. Then it struck me that, that really wasn't such a big surprise. They couldn't leve until the sun went down. Still hiding inside our cloaks Alec and I carried Renesmee into the café and sat her at a table. Edward looked wary as he saw the third hooded character. He couldn't see who she was and her thoughts clearly weren't comprehensible.  
"Jane, who's that?" Edward asked. I gritted my teeth as he directly addressed me and not Alec, who was sat opposite Renesmee trying to snap her out of it. I walked towards the only free Cullen men slowly to try to show them I meant no harm.  
"Your daughter has lost her mind. I burnt her and she did not respond. Clearly she can't go to a human doctor or hospital so Carlisle, _please" _My mouth twisted as I asked something politely of my enemies" would you check her over" I said quietly. Carlisle nodded and walked over to Renesmee. Her eyes were still blank and Edward was frowning.  
_What? Can't handle the fact your daughter is just as Callous as I am? _I thought callously. Edward cringed slightly then snapped, to low for the few humans in the building to hear,  
"No. Her mind is all over the place actually, Jane. She's trying to comprehend whether her boyfriend would keep to his word now that she's given her family over to you." I smirked. That was basically what I had said just worded in a longer winded way. I walked back over to Renesmee and stood behind my brother.  
"She's doing the hybrid version of blacking out. She should be fine in a few hours. Just leave her in a safe place. Our house will be safe and it isn't locked. Just follow our scent to it if she isn't sane by the time you get back to Forks" Carlisle stated. I was mildly surprised she didn't snap out of it when she saw Carlisle so I guessed she was long gone. Edward snarled then he and Carlisle walked over to the other side of the Cafe. An hour or so later the sun was hidden behind the clouds so Alec and I picked Renesmee up and carried her out into the street. We sprinted to the airport and Heidi wasn't there yet so we sat around waiting then saw Edward and Carlisle walking towards their gate.  
_Don't forget to run, Edward. They will be after you now _I taunted. I saw Edward look over at me with a glare. I burned Carlisle for a second and Alec saw what I was doing.  
"Don't break our own laws Jane" he hissed. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Renesmee. She was now slumped in her seat. I figured that slowly she was coming out of her unconsciousness. Heidi had us called through the loud-speaker to board our flight. As we walked towards the private jet Renesmee started to tremble.  
"She's waking up" Alec hissed. We quickly got onto the plane and sat Renesmee on the floor leaning against the wall. Heidi looked at her with a bewildered expression.

(Alec's POV)

"She don't look so good. Aro's gonna kill you if she ends up dead. I ain't havin' no part in that what so ever" Heidi stated. Her newest façade seemed to be southern because she was putting on a Texan accent.  
"Really. I hadn't noticed" Jane snapped sarcastically. Heidi smiled at her and Jane smiled back, setting her alight.  
"Alright. Sorry Jane. Make sure she doesn't damage my place. A dent in the metal isn't going to help in the fishing" Heidi muttered quickly. She walked over to the newborn pilot and he was given permission to take off.  
"Since when do you not fly the plane?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at her. She turned around smiling and replied,  
"Since I gained enough strength not to kill a human. I don't have to. I just have to give him some food every so often. He's quite controlled but he doesn't talk much. Probably because he doesn't breath often." Heidi had always liked me more than Jane and it seemed to annoy my twin, just like being called a Witch twin bothered me and not her. I glanced over at Renesmee and she was staring straight at me. Her eyes suddenly came into focus.

(Renesmee's POV)

How could I do what I'd done? I had stared straight into my mother's eyes and I had seen the extent of betrayal I had done. I had betrayed the Cullen crest. What if Carlos hadn't meant what he said? I noticed the change in my surroundings as Jane and Alec carried me from place to place. I was still wearing the black cloak of the Volturi and it was slowly starting to bother me. I hadn't realized that I hadn't taken a breath since I had left the throne room. I released my breath in a gust. I was staring at Alec and I was trembling. My comprehension of what I'd done hit me hard. I was a demon. Worse than the Volturi. Worse than Aro. Worse than Satan himself.  
"Renesmee, you normal again?" Jane asked unemotionally. I nodded and controlled the shaking. I stood up and sat on one of the seats at the back of the plane. I didn't want to look at anyone and I didn't want to know where we were going in fear of finding out we were headed back to Forks. If I went back there I knew I would have to face my actions. Heidi tried to offer me refreshments for the entire flight but each time I vehemently refused. How could I eat when my mother and family were all starving? I couldn't even remember what had happened to Edward or Carlisle I just remembered they weren't in the throne room when I left. Slowly as I continued to thaw from my daze, I realized Alec had moved to sit in front of me.  
"Spying is not an attractive quality, Alec" I whispered. He laughed and came and sat beside me.  
"It's not spying. Anyway I was waiting until you noticed so I could tell you that Jane and I have been set to guard you. We will be travelling with Heidi for a few months so when you call us on this phone" he explained, like I actually cared, and handed me a small silver cell phone, "we can come as fast as possible. Speed dial number six. I can't believe you handed over your family though. I thought the Cullen clan were all tight-knit." I cringed and I hoped he didn't notice. He did obviously.  
"Don't lose your mind again. It was weird and we don't want to stay in Forks any longer than necessary" Alec hissed. I growled at him and he smirked then walked back to the front of the plane.  
"So that was what Aro gave you? A cell phone for Renesmee? When did we get appointed as babysitters?" Jane questioned. By her tone I figured she wasn't happy about being commanded to be my guard. Well I wasn't in the habit of making people unhappy. Just betraying them for the sake of a lover. When the plane landed Jane and Alec walked me down the steps. The scent of my parents was unbearable. The sky was dark again but that was due to the fact it was raining.  
"Remember to call us if you get into any trouble Renesmee. For our sakes if not your own" Jane snapped. I nodded and they got back into the plane. I ran inside the building and quickly went through security although never faster than human speed. That annoyed me but I didn't want the Volturi to have to kill me. Not yet at least. Once out of the airport I checked to make sure no one was watching then I sprinted into the forest and headed straight back to La Push. I couldn't handle seeing Esme's huge white house. Not anymore. Not knowing they were in the Volterra castle turret being held prisoner. I got to La Push beach and found Carlos walking around with a Quileute girl. I didn't know her and I walked straight up to Carlos.  
"Hey, can I talk to you?" I demanded. Carlos looked shocked then told the girl he would call her later. She walked off looking both annoyed and confused. Carlos followed me into the forest and without turning to face him I stated,  
"I did it. I gave my family over to the Volturi. We can be together?" The final part of what I said was supposed to sound certain but it came out as a question.  
"Renesmee, you don't understand. When I said what I did. It was meant to be me giving you one of the only things you wouldn't do, meaning that we can't ever be together. I don't want to be with you any more" Carlos said, condescendingly. My blood boiled and tears formed in my eyes. I froze and I realized, far too late, what his words meant. It meant I was an idiot. I had fallen in love and my heart had been broken. I should have thought things through before going to Volterra. I was so still Carlos put his hand on my shoulder.  
"I want us to be friends, Renesmee. I don't love you anymore" he whispered. That pushed me over the edge. I turned around and growled at him. He took a step back. It wasn't the full moon today so he couldn't transform into the stronger version of himself.  
"You have no idea what you've caused me to do! I have practically sold my soul for you! Just for you to break my heart! You don't deserve to live, Carlos!" I shrieked. We were far enough away from the village that no human would have heard me.  
"You don't have a soul to lose! Filthy bloodsucker! I'm glad your family are gone! Drinking the blood of humans is disgusting!" Carlos shouted back. I saw scarlet and I sprang forwards, catching Carlos by surprise, and snapped his neck. I was tempted to drink his blood but it was repulsive. Instead I just ripped him apart and scattered the parts around the forest for the animals to eat. It was the least I could do. After that I felt enough self-hatred that I wanted to hurt myself even more. I started to sprint west.  
I entered the clearing surrounding the big white house and almost fell to my knees. Knowing that the owners of this house were out of luck because of me was breaking my heart. I didn't think that was still possible considering the awful condition Carlos had left it in. I walked inside the house and sat on the couch. I stayed there for three weeks, unmoving, never losing consciousness and not eating. I was feeling the thirst for blood badly but not enough for me to move. On the monday of the fourth week Carlos' parents came barging through the front door.  
"Where are your parents Renesmee?" his dad, Fabio I think, demanded.  
"In Volterra. With the Volturi. I handed them over to be with Carlos and he didn't even want me" I replied dully. They knew about the Volturi and what my parents were. Or they knew what Edward was. They were still under the illusion that Bella was still human. Fabio was a full on werewolf and Carlos' mother was a human. At one stage Bella had been friends with his mother until she met Edward.  
"Do you know where Carlos is?" Fabio asked.  
"Yes. He's either still in pieces scattered around the forest or he's been eaten by mountain lions and bears" I replied, unemotional. Fabio and the human gasped.  
"Who did that to him?" Fabio demanded quietly.  
"Me" I replied then pounced on the human. I started to drink her blood and Fabio was so shocked he hadn't moved. I killed the human and when she dropped to the floor I sprinted out of the house and headed for the airport. Now I was a murderer of the true kind and I could not live with that. I was going to the Volturi and one way or another they were going to kill me.

* * *

**Hey so I hope you like this one as much as the last. Don't worry Renesmee does not die in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3- Fallen

**Hey guys this is going to be a bit of a romantic chapter but as it's Vampires and hybrids it won't stay like that for the entire story**

* * *

Chapter 3- Fallen

(Alec's POV)

Heidi had just delivered the latest meal to the Volturi and I'd taken three humans on 'a private tour'. I didn't have the same allure that Heidi had on them but I was young so I just gave them the puppy dog eyes and they followed me fairly quickly. I killed them quickly. Snapping their necks so they couldn't run or scream. I drained them of blood then carried them back to the throne room before anyone noticed my absence. A few seconds after re-entering the room Jane and Heidi came and stood beside me. Aro quickly sent us away. At the front of the castle Heidi asked me to go through the city. She needed to talk to Jane in privacy. I shook my head and went through the forest just outside the city towards the airport. I wasn't hunting but I was checking for unfamiliar scents. A familiar but unexpected scent caught me headed towards the castle. Renesmee was going back to the castle and her scent was combined with that of human blood. I sprinted towards her and stopped her in her tracks. She was still wearing the Volturi cloak and I had to admit it suited her. She looked horrendous. Her face was Vampire pale but the beauty was nowhere to be seen. Her eyes were dark and sunken in and she looked exhausted.  
"Where are you headed half-breed? Is there a problem?" I asked, tauntingly. I didn't want to admit that I felt something for the half-breed. She stared at me with vacant eyes.  
"I'm going to Aro. I'm going to ask him to kill me. It's the only way for me. I'm a monster. I'm a murderer. As a Cullen I can't live knowing that. Especially since I'm not a true Vampire" she replied. Her voice was as dead as her eyes. It stung to hear that and I wasn't sure why.  
"Renesmee I've killed three billion times more than you. I'm sure you're not that bad besides who did you kill?" I muttered. Renesmee's eyes brightened the slightest bit for a second then went back to the deadness they seemed to be stuck at.  
"My boyfriend and his mother. He was a werewolf human hybrid and she was human. I'm sort of on the run from his father, the true werewolf. The Cullens had a truce with him that if they didn't kill his son or wife he wouldn't kill any human. I broke it and now I have to die. I can't live being a betrayer and a murderer" Renesmee whispered. I felt a strange urge to protect her from herself. I wasn't sure how to deal with her or these new feelings for her but I asked her to stay put. I went to hunt her an animal and I'm sure she stayed where she was.

(Edward's POV)

I and Carlisle hadn't left Italy. We couldn't knowing our mates and wives were locked in a tower and our family was in pieces in vaults. I heard Renesmee's thoughts as she sat down on the floor in the middle of the forest. Carlisle looked up at me when he saw my head jerk towards her.  
"What is it son?" he asked.  
"Renesmee. She's back in Volterra. She's going to ask Aro to kill her" I whispered.  
_Go see her. Stop her Edward. No matter what she's done she's still your daughter _Carlisle thought. I couldn't disagree with him there. He'd never turned his back on me even when I went away and started to murder the innocent. I stood up then crouched almost instantly. Alec was running towards us and he seemed focused on a scent. He stopped when he came into Carlisle and I's campsite.  
"Well, well. Hello Cullens. I would say I would kill you but that would hurt the half-breed. Go talk to her Edward. I'm sure you've heard her thoughts" he said, looking shocked. Then I heard something I did not want to here in my never-ending lifetime.  
_I can't let her get hurt. I love her. _I barely refrained from killing him. I sprinted towards my daughter and her thoughts never changed from her self-loathing and the suicide, although I knew she could hear me. I slowed down as I approached her from behind.  
"You don't have to do that Renesmee. There is another way" I called. Her thoughts became shocked, then ecstatic. She whirled around so she was facing me and she whispered,  
"Daddy." She started to fall to the ground and unthinkingly I darted forward to catch her. I held her in my arms and she sobbed. Her thoughts were screaming apologies at me and I tried to tune them out. I couldn't bear my daughter to be so upset. Bella would kill me if she knew I'd let her feel this bad.  
"Renesmee calm down. As I said, there is another way. If we can get Jane and Alec on our side" I muttered. I hadn't realized what Renesmee was wearing until she was in my arms. She was wearing the cloak of the Volturi. Alec was listening in and he thought,  
_What's your plan Cullen? Tell Renesmee_. I took a deep breath and tried not to remember what I'd heard in his head. I held Renesmee at arm's length and she tried to calm down.  
"Renesmee, there's away we can get our family out of the castle and back in one piece before they shut down from hunger. If we get Alec and Jane on our side, I can ask them to put my family back together and leave them in the vaults. We would create a distraction in a far away place with both newborn army and immortal children so that Aro, Caius and Marcus go with them. Then when they're gone we release the Cullens. Esmé and Bella will be on the guard. Jane could probably find a way to get Aro to let them on it, then when they come back we'll have Bella and Esmé go on a hunt which they won't return from" I explained. If we could get the Witch twins on our side, that plan would work. But that was a very big if. I heard Alec deliberating then he asked, through his thoughts,  
_Let me talk to Renesmee. Don't eavesdrop, then I'll tell you if I'm on your side. Jane is my responsibility. _I sighed as I picked up the gist of what he wanted to talk to Renesmee about.  
"Renesmee, Alec wants to talk to you without me hearing. I will be just a little way away so call out when you're finished or come and find me. Carlisle will be with me" I said. Renesmee nodded then whimpered as I walked back to Carlisle. I passed Alec on the way and he avoided my eyes.

(Renesmee's POV)

As my father left me I felt myself start to tremble. Alec caught me before I started to fall again.  
"Renesmee, I know I'm a Volturi, I know I'm supposed to hate the Cullens, I know I'm supposed to hate you but... Renesmee, I care about you. More than you could imagine and I want you to be happy. The way your father said we could save your family. Would that make you happy? If it would I will help and I'll persuade Jane to help aswell" Alec whispered. My heart skipped a beat. What was Alec Volturi saying? That he loved me.  
_Don't be stupid Renesmee. He is a Volturi! They don't have emotions _one part of my brain was screaming. Then again. If it meant saving my family I was certain I could reciprocate the feelings couldn't I. Or I could at least fake it. I got my acting skills from my dad, thank god, so he would believe me.  
"You... You love me?" I stuttered. That was not faked.  
"Yes. Will it make you happy Renesmee? To save your family?" Alec answered. My heart started thudding and I tried to control it before he noticed. I never did control it and Alec smiled in response. He didn't say anything and I asked him to give me a minute. I walked off a few feet south. Then suddenly I was on fire. I screamed.  
"Renesmee. Oh sorry, I didn't think it were you because you have human blood in your scent" Jane said, slightly confused. The burning stopped and I fell to the floor.  
"Why are you here?" she asked. I hadn't noticed before but her accent was slightly English.  
"Ask Alec. He can explain it better than I can" I gasped. I sprinted back to her brother and hid behind him. He held his hand behind his back and I took hold of it. I felt a spark of what felt like electricity. Jane came out a few seconds later.  
"Sister, when did you get here? Why did you come? I thought you were with Heidi" Alec announced. I knew my father would be preparing to run if anything happened.  
"I got worried when you weren't at the City gates. I got here a few seconds ago. Why is Renesmee here?" Jane replied. Alec squeezed my hand and he said,  
"Jane, you're my sister and you know I care about your safety. You know that right?" he paused for a second and she nodded warily, "and you want me to be happy don't you?" he paused again. Looking confused Jane nodded again  
"Where is this going brother?" Jane demanded. Alec glanced back at me and after a second of staring into his eyes I nodded. I stepped into line with Alec and Jane's eyes automatically locked on our entwined hands.  
"You're dating a Cullen!" Jane shrieked. She started to burn me and I screamed. Alec released his mist and it crawled towards Jane. When it hit her she froze and the burning stopped. I fell into Alec and he stopped me falling.  
"Jane you can still hear me you just can't see. Don't even think about burning her again. Please, she isn't that bad. But if you want me to be happy, we need to make Renesmee happy. How do you think we can do that?" Alec said, trying to calm his sister down. She snarled but seemed to be calmer.  
"Releasing the Cullens Brother. How are we going to do that do you suppose? Without Aro finding out?" Jane hissed. Clearly she was more hurt than angry now. Alec brought his mist back and she blinked into focus.  
"Lets go and find Edward" Alec stated. Jane walked on Alec's other side as we walked towards my father. When we entered his campsite I walked over to Carlisle and hugged him. Alec and Jane stood in front of Edward as he explained. I felt a need to stay beside Alec and although I could see him right in front of me I felt like an ocean was separating us. Bella had described being away from Edward like that. I felt even worse for my dad and grandpa.  
"You've got a deal. I'll get Bella as part of the guard. Do you want to see her? Esmé?" Jane stated. I glanced over at them and both Carlisle and I darted to Edward's side.  
"Do you need to ask?" Edward snapped. Jane burnt him for a few seconds and he apologized. I went with Alec and Jane to the castle, since I was a lower member of the guard, and we went straight to the throne chamber. To my surprise it was just Aro, Marcus, Caius and Renata in their.  
"Master" Jane and Alec called. I still hadn't dropped Alec's hand since we started to walk here. Aro noticed and smiled.  
"Jane, Alec, Renesmee, what can I do for you?" Aro called.  
"Master, I was just thinking. Bella's a shield isn't she? I could talk to her and get her to join the Volturi, permanently. If she stayed I'm sure Esmé would too" Jane called. Aro looked convinced but he raised his eyebrow.  
"Why would you talking to her help anything Jane? Bella doesn't like you. I can see your point. She would be an advantage to have on the guard" He called. Jane glanced at me then turned back to her master and continued,  
"How about Renesmee? I'm sure Bella would listen to her daughter." Aro looked at me and Caius demanded,  
"Is she joining permanently then Jane?" I looked at him and nodded.  
"I have nothing else to live for. You have my family" I replied, my voice completely dead. Alec actually glanced at me to see if my emotion was real. Marcus was smiling at us. Aro sent us towards the tower and Jane stopped in a hallway. She explained she was going to put the Cullens back together. Alec went with me to the entrance of the tower. Felix was guarding it.

(Jane's POV)

I ran off down the hall to the vault rooms. No one was guarding it because no one usually came down here. I went to the blond female's vault first. Her body was lying in a metal cage with her head being sat on a shelf like a trophy. I cringed slightly. I lifted up the cage and sat her body on it. I picked up her head and stuck it back on her body. For a few seconds there was a crack circling around her neck then it disappeared and Blondie snarled.  
"Don't try to escape or attack me. Not if you want to see your family or mate again" I warned bluntly.  
"What's going on?" she snapped.  
"Renesmee, Edward, Carlisle, Alec and I are helping your family escape including Bella and Esmé. You just have to stay in here for a week or two. I'll and get you blood when I can but it won't be easy" I retorted. She frowned and nodded moving to sit in the corner doing nothing. I walked out of the vault and was met by Felix.  
"Hello Jane. Don't worry I'm here to help you. Bella's not happy here so I'm gonna help her get out. I'm taking Demetri out to scout for this newborn army and immortal child. It won't be easy" He explained. I growled. Alec was bringing in a dangerous amount of people into this plan.  
"Don't tell him what we're doing, Felix. We have enough people in on this as it is" I snapped. Felix smirked and nodded. We went to work putting the rest of the Cullens back together.

(Bella's POV)

My eyes were black with thirst and I was getting seriously bored in this tower. Aro had sent humans in for all four of us (Esmé, Supicia, Athenodora and me) but Esmé and I had refused to drink them. We were Cullens and we didn't care what situation we were in. We would not drink human blood. I turned to Esmé who was stood by the slit in the wall staring out at the city. She did it all the time and I couldn't blame her.  
"Esmé I'm bored. And thirsty" I complained. I tried not to whine but it was getting seriously uncomfortable having a burning in my throat. Esmé turned her head to smile at me and Sulpicia snapped,  
"You should learn to drink what is given to you then. Aro will never let you out of this tower to hunt because he knows you will never come back." Esmé and I both glared at her.  
"You've been getting extra blood so why are you complaining about us not drinking it. Mind your own. We have a little self-control unlike you" Esmé hissed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Esmé and I moved away from the door, in case it was humans again, but Sulpica called them in. Alec and Renesmee walked in and turned towards Esmé and I. Renesmee looked incredibly guilty. I snarled.  
"Bella, Renesmee needs to talk to you. We need you to join the Volturi. And you Esmé" Alec explained, unafraid of me. Esmé stepped towards her and Renesmee took her hand. Esmé stared at Renesmee's face for a few minutes and Alec stared at her. There was something odd about the way he was staring. Then it hit me that he was staring at her the way I stared at Edward. He was in love with my daughter. No matter how much I resented my daughter I couldn't let her be with a Volturi. I snarled and sprang at Alec. Esmé caught me before I had even made contact. Renesmee put herself in front of Alec and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
"Bella, calm down. You should really see what Renesmee has to say. I would happily join the Volturi but I'm not allowed unless you do" Esmé whispered. I glared at her. She wanted me to see what Renesmee had to say. How could she think I even wanted to be in the same room as my daughter when she had betrayed me.  
"You don't hold grudges Bella. She killed her boyfriend and came to the Volturi because she couldn't bear to be the only free Cullen. Listen to her" Esme whispered. I growled but stepped towards my daughter. I bent my head and she pressed her hand to my cheek.  
_She showed me that Edward and Carlisle were safe outside the castle, hiding in the forest__. Jane was putting the rest of our family back together as she thought. She replayed her conversation with Aro. Then the one with Felix. Edward had already forgiven her as had Carlisle. She felt guilty and wished she hadn't done it. She'd contemplated killing herself then decided she would after she killed a human. She hadn't slept or eaten properly for three weeks. She was in love with Alec. _Renesmee dropped her hand and I stared into her eyes.  
"I'll join" I stated. Alec smiled as did Renesmee and Esmé. Alec lead us out of the tower and we walked straight to the Volturi chamber. Aro's eyes gleamed as he saw Esmé and I with Alec.  
"Renesmee, show me what you told them to make them join" he called. Renesmee walked up to Aro, Alec right behind her, then Renesmee put her hand on Aro's cheek. I shielded her so he wouldn't see too much and she must have shown him a lie because he smiled.  
"Alec get them cloaks. Bella in black, Esmé in light grey, then take them hunting. I know they deserve to have their choices respected" Aro crowed. Clearly he was delighted that I was on his guard. Renesmee and Alec quickly walked out of the room and Esmé and I tailed a step behind them. Alec stopped at one of the many doors, grabbed two cloaks, unworn, from a shelf and handed them to Esmé and I. Esmé put hers on quickly and I grimaced as I pulled mine on. Once we got to the castle entrance Jane was waiting for us in the alleyway. It strangely reminded me of the first time I came to Volterra. I shook my head to dislodge the memory.

(Alec's POV)

I hated having Renesmee in danger. She was not supposed to be protecting me. As we left the castle I wrapped my arm around her shoulders again. Jane's eyes narrowed when she saw that but I knew she wanted to keep me happy. We started to sprint back to the forest and we were soon met by Edward and Carlisle. Bella and Esmé launched themselves into their mates and Jane stood looking awkward. I smiled sympathetically at her and she snarled. Sympathy didn't go down well with my sister. Renesmee showed me an image of my sister and the picture was clouded with sympathy. I avoided my sister's gaze as I grinned. I hadn't been truly happy in centuries and now I was it was all due to Renesmee Cullen. Edward and Carlisle lead the two new Volturi's back to their campsite and Jane followed them, making sure they didn't go back on their word. Renesmee and I stayed where we were and Renesmee turned to face me.  
"What's wrong? You've been tense ever since we entered the tower" she said quietly. She'd noticed.  
"Sorry Renesmee. I just hate the thought of you being in danger. When your mother leapt at me and you put yourself in the way I was... I can't believe I'm saying this... terrified for you" I whispered. She smiled and laughed.  
"My mother would never hurt me. She died to have me... or she was reborn I should say. I'm the real reason she was turned into a Vampire, not the Volturi threat" she explained. I laughed along with her and pulled her into my arms. She seemed to use all her strength to hold herself against me and her strange heat was the oddest sensation I'd ever felt. Edward and Bella came back and Bella's eyes were a warm gold.  
"Renesmee, I'm sorry. Alec I apologise for trying to kill you. I'm sane now. When is Felix leaving with Demetri?" Bella said. Her voice inflected no emotion but I could see the disgust in her eyes. She couldn't Renesmee and I being together.  
"Get Esmé. We need to report back to Aro" I stated. As if on cue Jane appeared with Esmé and Carlisle right behind her.  
"Come along" Jane stated. We started to walk back to the castle and I let go of Renesmee but kept her hand in mine.

* * *

**Hey guys, long chapter but I'm so glad you love this story. Anyway, next chapter will not be all romantic and sentimental as promised R+R**


	5. Chapter 4-Trust

**Hey guys, love all your reviews. And thanks for all your encouragement. I will try to update soon but school has just restarted so I'll be dragged under by homework. Also I've had people ask if Jacob's in this and at the moment no he's not  
**

* * *

Chapter 4-Trust

(Jane's POV)

We returned to the Castle and I tried to avoid looking at my brother and Renesmee. The sight was sickening. I seemed to catch Bella's gaze quite a lot. I guessed she didn't like her daughter with my brother any more than I did. We reported back to Aro and he seemed pleased that he could trust the two Cullens to return. I didn't know whether he thought it was due to Alec and I following them or not but either way he just seemed thrilled to have Isabella Cullen on the Volturi. I still found that irritating. I was Aro's favorite.  
"Stop sulking Jane. It's not a good look" Alec moaned, looking over at me. We had been sent to our bedrooms and Bella and Esmé were sharing ours until the order for their furniture and wardrobe came through.  
"I'm not sulking" I snapped, trying to set alight my brother. He was unaffected and I turned my head to glare at Bella.  
"I'm not going to let you upset my daughter, Jane. Don't try to" Bella muttered, her head in a book. _Wuthering Heights_ to be exact.  
"You're reading that again mom. It's the fifty billionth time. Literally" Renesmee groaned. Bella laughed and put it back on the shelf. Esmé was staring vacantly at the floor, but she smiled when Renesmee said that. Everyone seemed to be against me but if I were to keep my brother on my side, I had to keep this alliance with the Cullens. A few seconds later and there was a banging on Alec and I's bedroom door. Esmé and Bella's eyes locked on it but no one moved. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the door. I opened it and Felix was stood on the other side with Demetri.  
"We're headed out to Celje in Slovenia. Apparently there has been reports of a few too many homicides" Felix explained, winking at Bella. I rolled my eyes and muttered,  
"Don't get too close. It could be a newborn like the one in seattle." Felix nodded grinning. He and Demetri ran off and I shut the door. Just then Bella's phone rang, shrill and demanding.  
"Edward" She answered, her voice low. Alec laughed.  
"The walls and doors are sound proofed. No one outside this room can hear a word that's being said" I explained. Bella sighed and she continued,  
"Are you and Carlisle out of the area? Good, go the long way back to Volterra. Felix and Demetri are on their way, Duh." Alec, Renesmee, Esmé and I were all edging towards Bella unconsciously, desperate to hear what was being said. A few seconds after seeing us move towards her Bella put the call on speaker.  
"We'll be careful Bella. We always are. Anyway, the several homicides are a newborn army and in a few days time it'll be an Immortal child too. His name is Akira. He's a very controlled newborn, he has more control than you did Bella. Carlisle created him a couple of weeks ago but he was drunk when I first told him my idea. He wanted to be prepared because he was hopeful Jane and Alec would side with us. He pretended he was visiting the newborn a day after he woke up. He told them he needed to get himself a coven for his own protection. He asked Carlisle what he would do with his son. Carlisle acted as if he thought his son was my age and said he would turn him. Then before the sun came up he ran off and we ended up waiting in Switzerland. We'll return to Italy after you tell us Felix has returned. We'll stay safe Bella. Don't worry" Edward stated.  
"You probably won't see the two Volturi's Edward. I've told them not to get too close because I guessed it could be a newborn" I added. Edward hissed away from the phone. What was his problem?  
"We have to run, Bella. One of the newborns from Akira's army is a tracker. Almost as strong as Demetri as far as I can tell. I'll be waiting for your call" Edward growled then the line went dead.  
"Well he's as good as dead" I stated. Bella, Esmé, Renesmee and even Alec snarled at me.  
"I'm just stating the facts. If Edward's right about this newborn tracker being as good as Demetri then Edward has no hope of escaping" I defended myself. I stormed out of my room, angry and betrayed. I walked into Chelsea, since I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.  
"Oh... You're really not that close to Alec anymore are you, Jane. I could help you with that, if you'd like. I know how much he means to you" Chelsea muttered.  
"Don't bother, Chelsea. Since Aro claimed Bella and Alec found his mate in Renesmee, Bella's been shielding the both of them" I complained. I left Chelsea looking annoyed and I supposed she would go and complain to Aro about Bella blocking her. I wasn't in the mood for pettiness. I stalked out to the courtyard in the middle of the castle and sat in one of the trees. I wasn't going back in until I was forced to.

(Bella's POV)

I was getting really sick of the castle so an hour or so after she left I followed Jane's scent into a courtyard.  
"What do you want Bella?" Jane asked. I looked towards the sound of her voice and saw the teenager sat in a tree, looking like she was in a strop.  
"Nothing. I'm bored of the castle" I replied, jumping into a tree opposite her.  
"Get used to it. You'll be here for a while. I'm sorry you have to be here, Bella" Jane muttered. Her voice was sort of rough, still piercing but the Vampire sort of rough, and she looked like she would have cried if she were able.  
"Missing Alec, huh. I know you guys are close but if you were nicer to people you might have more people to hang around with" I snapped. I regretted it after I said it. No matter how much I hated the Volturi Jane was helping my family and it wasn't fair to be unnecessarily cruel. That would make me as bad as a Volturi.  
"Sorry, Jane. That was harsh. I know you love your brother but why are you so nasty to other people?" I said, my voice softer. Jane glared at me but I could see the pain behind her eyes.  
"I don't do it intentionally, Bella. I do as I'm told, I never wanted to be a murderer" Jane whispered. She went into her past and I was horrified. She'd been born in the times when the supernatural was 'real' but more in the sense of demons and witches. She and Alec had strong psychic talent and the humans had feared them so they tied the teenagers to poles and were going to burn them to the stakes. They were saved by Aro before they could burn to death but after Aro had destroyed their entire Village, he set them burning in transformation. Then he gave them a silent ultimatum.  
"He never actually said that we would die if we wouldn't go back to Volterra but the way he said 'come and join my coven' it sounded so absolute that if we didn't go, we weren't going to live long. I wasn't one to choose death over life, in any form, so I and Alec followed Aro back to Volterra. Since then he's had Chelsea keep our loyalty binded to him. If I still had a choice, I would have runaway several centuries. You might want to keep Esmé guarded, or Aro will take her" Jane continued. I was staring at her, frozen. She seemed happier now she had told someone her past. There was a brightness behind her eyes that wasn't there before.  
"Jane, I'm so sorry. I didn't know" I muttered. She smiled at me and launched herself into my tree.  
"Of course you didn't. No one does except Alec and Aro. Don't tell anyone else" Jane said, brightly. I nodded mutely. She jumped out the tree and walked towards the doorway. She looked over shoulder at me and called,  
"You coming, Bella?" I shook my head then jumped out of the tree.

(Alec's POV)

Renesmee was getting seriously tired but she was refusing to sleep until Bella got back.  
"Renesmee, she'll be here when you wake up. Go to sleep you're exhausted" Esmé chided gently. Renesmee shook her head and stood up. She started walking around the room trying to stay awake. Just then Jane came tumbling through the door, laughing. Renesmee jumped at the same time Esmé and I became motionless. Bella followed Jane in and helped my sister to her feet.  
"Renesmee why are you still awake?" Bella demanded, seeing Renesmee stood in the corner of the room.  
"I was waiting for you" Renesmee replied quietly. She walked over to the bed, where I was sat and she leaned against me. Jane and Bella both rolled their eyes. My sister's eyes seemed brighter. I leaned back on the bed and Renesmee laid her head on my chest. She fell asleep almost instantly. Bella's phone rang and she answered it.  
"Carlisle, are you alright?" she asked. Jane was stood beside her and she shut the door. Bella put the phone on speaker and Carlisle said,  
"Yes we're fine Bella. The tracker from the newborn army is on our side. So is his mate. His name is Caiden and her name is Ezra. They are helping us avoid the Volturi members." Esmé darted to Bella's side and stated,  
"Carlisle, if you don't make it back to Volterra in one piece, if at all, I will haunt you for the rest of eternity." Carlisle hung up and Esmé crumpled. Jane and Bella caught her and sat her in a chair, then they walked over to the couch and started to chat about some conversation they'd had outside. Jane and Bella seemed to trust each other. I stared at Renesmee and thought about what would happen after the Cullens had been released. What if she was just pretending to love me? I sighed. I was just going to have to trust her. I idly wondered if the Cullens would let me and Jane join them, since I couldn't abandon Renesmee and she wouldn't stay on the Volturi. I hoped they would let us, or I would have to get one of the Cullens to kill me.

* * *

**Hope this was just as good as the other chapters although it may not be because its a filler chapter. R+R, no hate though**


End file.
